Dora Escapes From The United Kingdom/Grounded For Infinity
Cast *Julie as Dora *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, My Melody Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Eren *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Uta Yumeno and Mikasa *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Princess Daisy, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma and Kumakkii Mashiro *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Joey as Chill Penguin and James Midorihara *Princess as Jazzi and Princess Peach *Kayla as Noodle *Jennifer as Custard *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies Transcript *- Demon Lair begins to play as COC* A EGG U R has a mischievous look on his face as he began running through the streets of Paris, France to get to the Charles De Gaulle International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(21 hours and 59 minutes later) *Moe: Yes, we're finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! *Joe: Bye bye once again, Pride Lands! *to: Moe and Joe's House *Joe: Home, sweet home. *to: Moe's room *Moe: Now to make 10 more fake DVD openings and put them on YouTube *(1 hour later) *Moe: That was a lot of work. Since our parents are at work, we are going to see It at the theaters. *and Joe soon left his house to see It at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kikko Hayashida and Sakurako Koinuma appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Moe and Joe had made and became angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Moe and Joe escaped from the Pride Lands for the 2nd time and made 10 more fake DVD openings! *Mimirin: We're calling their parents about this! *(135 minutes later) *Shimajirō: We knew Moe and Joe escaped from the Pride Lands for the 2nd time and made 10 more fake DVD openings! *Moe and Joe's Dad: (in Alan voice) Don't worry. My wife and I going to beat Moe and Joe's asses when they get home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her family and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends *Moe and Joe's Dad: (in Alan voice) Dora, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you do after that?! *Dora: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Rings....at the theaters. *Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at Dora as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Kikko Hayashida: Kidaroo voice 5000% louder OH!!! (X70) DORA, HOW DARE YOU SEEING RINGS AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Elena: That's right! You both grounded for infinity! Now it's about time to give you both punishments! *Mimirin: First, spankings! *Midorihara begins to spank Dora. This action is censored *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, slappings! *Koinuma begins to violently slap Dora. This action is censored *Marurin Sasaki: Next, ass beatings! *Sasaki begin to give Dora a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Nyakkii: Next, whacking you with a belt! *Momoyama begins to whack Dora with a belt. This action is completely censored *Ramurin: Next, punches in the face! *Makiba begins violently punching Dora in the face. This action is censored *Kikko Hayashida: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Dora: Oh no! Not nappies! *Hayashida begins to put a nappy on Dora. This action is censored. *Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Cole: Now, we will call the visitors on you both! *(25 minutes later) *Elena: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of all four of our shows and that is final you bad girl! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Dora gets grounded